Fenric
Character Synopsis Fenric, also known as Hastur the Unspeakable, Aboo-Fenrán, the Wolf and the Hunger, was an immensely powerful sentient force that was at least as old as the universe itself and an intelligence of pure evil, later identified as a Great Old One. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '''via limiting itself. '''High 1-C '''at Full Power '''Verse: Doctor Who Name: Fenric, Hastur the Unspeakable, Aboo-Fenrán, the Wolf, the Hunger Gender: Non-Applicable (Great Old Ones are beyond biolgoical classifications) Age: Billions of Years Old (Existed before The Universe and lived through The Big Bang/Big Crunch) Classification: Great Old One, Entity of Evil Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Charateristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Is capable of folding all of Space and Time upon itself, rules over Space and Time), Matter Manipulation (Can freely manipulate all the matter in The Universe and various others), Energy Manipulation (Great Old Ones have control over the cosmic energy that inhabits the universe), Entropy Manipulation (Can gather and accumulate Entropy. Can potentially cause another Big Bang), Possession (Great Old One's main method of obtaining a body is through Possession of vessels), Reality Warping (Can change the very nature of Reality at a whim), Creation (Can create setient entities and life), Information Manipulation (Controls all material and inmaterial information), Fate Manipulation (Can alter the fate of History and dictate fate itself across whatever Universes it's manipulating), Non-Corporeal (Great Old Ones exist as incorporeal entities), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(When limited, Great Old Ones have the ability to rewrite and even completely destroy multiple universes at a time. Rules over entire Universes in addition to having full control over their Space-Time, Matter, Energy and Fates. Can Fold all of Space and Time). '''High Quantaverse Level '(Similiar in nature to The Great Intelligence, who is comparable to the 11th Dimensional Saraquezel. It's full power is capable of destroying the Multiverse in it's entirety) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is an 11th Dimensional entity. Comparable to both The Great Intelligence and The Saraquezel when compressed into a 11th Dimensional Being) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown (Lacks a true form) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal 'when limited (It's main powers is the ability to rewrite and destroy entire Universes, to the extend where he can freely fold Space and Time acroos them in addition to controlling their Fates). '''High Quantaversal '''at full power (Comparable to the Compressed 11th Dimensional Saraquazel. Posses enough power to destroy the entire Multierse) 'Durability: Multi-Universal (Can causally destroy entire Universes, Fold Space-Time and being uneffected by these actions). High Quantaverse Level '(An 11th Dimensional Entity and is comparable to the 11th Dimensional Saraquazel) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Stamina is an inapplicable concept to Great Old Ones) 'Range: Multi-Universal 'when limiting itself to '''High Quantaversal '''when at it's full capacity 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Likely as smart as The Great Intelligence itself) '''Weaknesses: Needs to limit himself in order to manipulate universes, otherwise his full power would destroy the multiverse, If he possesses a body for too long they grow weak. Notable Feats: Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: Not to be confused with Hastur of the original Cthulhu Mythos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Entropy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Great Old Ones (Doctor Who) Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1